The present invention relates to a extremely compact, lightweight animal feces collection device adapted to provide ease, speed, and a hygienic method for feces collection on both grassy and gravelly terrains. More particularly, to a portable device for the sanitary collection of animal feces designed to provide a moderate distance between the animal feces and the pet owner.
The American populace is replete with pets. More and more condos and apartments are now allowing pets. This means more and more pet owners have to walk their pet in public areas. Hand bagging feces is uncomfortable for many and the use of brooms/shovels and dustpans require sanitary storage and cleaning. Simply stated, the conventional methods of feces collection are distasteful to most. Henceforth, a lightweight, inexpensive, feces collection device that could be easily cleansed would fulfill a long felt need in the industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.